This invention relates generally to devices to detect police speed sensors for traffic use which operate in the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum such as RADAR/LADAR. More particularly the present invention is a RADAR/LADAR detector linked with a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver and radio frequency transceiver.
RADAR detectors have long been used by drivers to detect the presence of police locations so that they can drive without the fear of receiving a traffic ticket. Thus the device serves to slow drivers who are exceeding safe speeds. As the technology available to police and others has improved, so has the technology related to detectors. Now RADAR and LADAR detectors are available to sense most of the police active traffic monitoring equipment, as well as the presence of emergency vehicles and traffic hazard warning devices. While this causes traffic (at least for those having detectors) to slow down in the immediate vicinity of the signal emitted, the inventions relating to RADAR/LADAR and other sensor detectors does little to broadcast an advance warning to other drivers, thus slowing those drivers in advance of actually sensing the presence of the signal.
What would therefore be useful is a device that detects the presence of police RADAR/LADAR and other sensor locations, notes the location of the sensor, and broadcasts that location to other drivers who are in a well-defined proximity to the sensor. Other drivers could then receive information on the sensor location and moderate their driving well in advance of the sensor location. This will lead to larger zones of safe driving in compliance with local laws; a goal sought by all traffic regulating authorities.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to combine the detection of electromagnetic (EM) spectrum emissions from police speed sensor signals (RADAR/LADAR), emergency vehicle signals and traffic hazard warning signals (collectively, the xe2x80x9cSignalsxe2x80x9d) with the identification of the general position of those Signals.
It is a further objective of the present invention to determine the position of the Signals via GPS receiver technology.
It is a further objective of the present invention to broadcast the location of the Signals to other drivers.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to be able to receive the Signals broadcast from the present invention as a means of warning other drivers having the present invention of the position of the Signals.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enhance the safety of the driving experience through the knowledge of police speed traps, emergency vehicles and traffic hazards.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the specification that follows.
The present invention is an integrated sensor detector and transceiver having the capability to receive and detect the presence of EM signal emitting police speed sensors, EM signal emitting emergency vehicles, and EM traffic hazard signals, record the position of those Signals, and broadcast the detected position of those Signals. The present invention can further receive Signals from other like units, and/or a base station managing the wireless network of the present invention and output the Signal position data at the appropriate time to the driver so as to become aware of speed detection locations and moderate vehicle speed to avoid undesirable traffic tickets. The present invention will also allow drivers to detect emergency vehicles and traffic hazards EM signals. This will allow, in turn, the driver to become more cognizant of traffic conditions by being warned in advance to adhere to the posted speed limits, to avoid collisions with or the obstruction of emergency vehicles and avoiding possible hazards such as accidents, weather and other road hazards.
A plurality of vehicular carried units comprise one embodiment of the present invention. Each such unit comprises a GPS receiver, which are becoming increasingly accurate and small, for detecting the vehicle""s position at any time. A Signal detector is integrated into the unit for detecting the EM Signals emitted by police speed sensors, emergency vehicles and traffic hazard warnings. Finally, a transceiver is connected to the GPS and EM Signal detector for broadcasting Signal emitting position location and receiving broadcasts of Signal positions from like units of other vehicles. The activities of each unit are coordinated by a microprocessor which functions as more fully set forth below.
The GPS, the EM Signal detector and the transceiver are all linked to the central processor which integrates and compares the signals being received from the constituent parts. For example, the GPS receiver constantly determines and outputs a position signal to the processor. The processor does not accept those signals for further processing until such a time as an EM Signal is received.
When the detector detects an EM Signal, it sends a signal to the processor. The processor uses that detection signal to trigger recording of the GPS position determined at the time of receipt of the EM Signal detection signal.
The processor then formats the GPS position determination for broadcasting via the transceiver. The transceiver is then triggered to broadcast the position determination for a period of time.
The determination of the position of the Signal is determined by recording the strength of the Signal as determined by the detector as is now commonly done with most RADAR detectors. When the signal is of sufficient strength, the processor marks the time and accepts the GPS position determination for that point in time. The position is then broadcast.
In the receive mode, the transceiver of present invention simply awaits a signal transmission from like units in the cars of other drivers. When a signal is received, it is first stored by the processor since the car of the driver receiving the signal may not be sufficiently close to the Signal detected. The processor then monitors the GPS position signals it is receiving and compares those position signals to the stored Signal from the second driver""s device.
When, within a pre-established time frame, the comparison of the received position Signal from another driver is within a pre-determined alert range, the processor provides a signal to the driver, with such signal being an audible tone, voice warning, illuminated warning or any combination of the above.
In alternate embodiment of the present invention, a base station coordinates all of the reporting of the various EM Signal detectors, storing reports of locations for further transmission over a wireless network to other units of the present invention. The base station embodiment allows for position locations to be stored longer and to be broadcast to more vehicles over a given time. Further, the base station can receive periodic updates on the position of specific sensors thereby allowing the base station to signal the sensor, via its transceiver, that it is approaching a xe2x80x9ccityxe2x80x9d area. This signal can automatically switch the sensor from xe2x80x9chighwayxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9ccityxe2x80x9d thereby eliminating false positives for both the driver and the system itself.